forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Laerakond
I find Returned Abeir quite interesting. It has the possibility of allowing 4th edition players (almost Ebernon ) access to FR. They also got rid of Maztica, which IMHO, was always going to be a problem, given its colonial and renaisence overtones (Not PC these days you know, ) Am I going to play there, probibly not, could it be useful yes. Hurtzbad 02:28, 24 August 2008 (UTC) So what the heck happened to Maztica? Did it just disintegrate or something? Shunted into a demiplane? WTF? Stupid retcon bomb.-- 13:37, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure if you saw, but it's actually pretty clearly stated at the end of the first paragraph that Returned Abeir directly replaced Maztica! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 15:55, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Sundering Is there any information on what happened to Returned Abeir post-Sundering? --Ir'revrykal (talk) 07:00, February 3, 2017 (UTC) :Nothing in canon. What I find odd, seeing Maztica got a canon mention in Volo's. I guess they left the post-sundering destiny of Returned Abeir for DM's discretion.--Zeromaru X 18:44, February 4, 2017 (UTC) ::The general theme of the Sundering seems to be "toss out all the previous story progression and just put everything back exactly how it was before 4e", so despite the interesting lore potential of Returned Abeir I suspect it's probably gone. --Dark T Zeratul (talk) 00:10, February 6, 2017 (UTC) ::We know some gods stopped the process in certain regions (for instance, Enlil stopped Tymanther return to Abeir, even when Unther was returned to Toril, as revealed in the Brimstone Angels novels). So, we cannot say that, because the Sundering separated the two worlds, all the Abeiran regions are "gone". For what we know some Abeiran regions remained on Toril. That said, while Tymanther and Akanûl got canon confirmation that they remained on Toril, we do not have anything regarding Returned Abeir—neither confirming it was returned to Abeir or that a god allowed it to remain in Toril (however, we know a few gods in canon that were interested in the place, so it's a possibility). I asked Ed about it, but there is an NDA that didn't allowed him to answer me. Regardless, without canon confirmation that it either remained or was gone, we can only speculate.--Zeromaru X 14:32, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Changing name to Laerakond proposal Reading the article about the Winking Eyes of Rhauron in Dungeon 193, it results that there is an official article saying that Laerakond is the name of the continent people from Faerûn calls "Returned Abeir". With canon proof of that, shouldn't we change the article's name to Laerakond?--Zero (talk) 15:47, September 4, 2017 (UTC) :I prefer a specific name (Laerakond) over what is essentially a colloquialism (Returned Abeir) and I believe Laerakond is a recognizable enough name for it to be the article title instead of just the redirect that it currently is. -hashtalk 16:53, September 4, 2017 (UTC) :I'm going to start to edit the name in all articles that link to Returned Abeir as well. (It will be a quite consuming project, tho).--Zero (talk) 17:16, September 4, 2017 (UTC) ::I agree, it's not even on Abeir. :) It makes categories confusing as well. If there is a usable canon name for the continent, we should definitely use that. ::I can update the links easily with the bot, and update the categories. I can do that later in the week. — BadCatMan (talk) 23:29, September 4, 2017 (UTC) :::I can do it now, if no one objects. —Moviesign (talk) 00:17, September 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::Please, :) --Zero (talk) 00:26, September 5, 2017 (UTC) :::::Done. Let me know if you find anything amiss. —Moviesign (talk) 03:12, September 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::::It all checks out to me. :) — BadCatMan (talk) 11:00, September 5, 2017 (UTC)